<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Insignificant by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082306">Not Insignificant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Nisha, F/F, Jealousy Kink, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha does not like Yvette's new job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nisha/Yvette (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Insignificant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nisha glared across the bar at Yvette as she waited tables. She wore a short, tight skirt, her button down shirt unbuttoned at the top. She laughed and joked with patrons, purposefully ignoring Nisha. The fire inside Nisha threatened to escape and incinerate every person she flirted with. She was doing it on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When smoke began to seep from Nisha, she stood and left, waiting by Yvette’s car. Her fury was heightened the longer she had to wait, her brain imagining all the patrons groping her. By the time Yvette walked out at the end of her shift, Nisha was practically glowing red. She hid behind the car next to Yvette’s, sneaking up on her. She shoved Yvette against her car, eyes glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flirt with everyone these days?” her voice was deep, her true form threatening to surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvette grunted. “I’m not part of your hoard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember? You left me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t get to decide who I flirt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embers floated from Nisha’s nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvette’s frown turned into a smirk. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous! That’s a pretty hot look on you.” She pushed on Nisha, who relented. “Too bad you have no right to be. I would have loved you to fuck me in a jealous rage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nisha glared. She glared as Yvette slipped into her car and drove away. A fire burned inside of her and she needed to expel it. She took to the sky, blending into the night as she went to a place she could spew all the fire she needed to.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yvette entered her home with a heavy sigh. It had shaken her to her core seeing Nisha again after all these years. She hadn’t changed a bit, though, Yvette didn’t think she would, since dragons never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her things down and went to shower, wanting to scrub off all the lingering gropes from work. She normally would not have allowed that, but seeing Nisha have the nerve to feel jealous had spurred her on. She lay on her bed in her towel, the furious gaze of Nisha imprinted into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wandered over her body. She couldn’t help but love how it had made her broil up inside. The dragon woman who had left her because she was a mere human had been ready to burn the place down. Yvette smirked. Guess she wasn’t just a plain, old, insignificant human then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples, eyes fluttering shut. She pictured Nisha shoving her against the car and kissing her possessively. A hand sank to her folds, working her clit over. It had been so hot to see Nisha unraveled for once, she moaned loudly, grinning wide, imagining just how rough Nisha would have been. Her back arched, fingers working slow circles that clouded her brain and made her whole body quiver.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>